


Crashing Together

by iloveyourrosecheek



Series: Not so Lonely Stars [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Haunted House, Highschool AU, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, but like sad jealousy, coming of age movie vibe, minor star metaphors, more driving in cars, more mild existential crisis, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek
Summary: Love is hard to figure out, and becomes even harder when emotions get in the way. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. And sometimes words speak louder than actions. The real trouble is telling when its the right time to use them.Or Yeonjun and Beomgyu's relationship gets a little more complicated and its basically Halloween
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Not so Lonely Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Crashing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on my last fic I hope you guys enjoy this one!!! The vibes are a little different but still fit the coming of age movie vibe, for this fic just goes listen to Cherry Cokes new-ish album every flower you gave me thank you

The last bell of the first day of school signified freedom for all the tired students with horrible sleep schedules. Days of being excited for a new school year were long gone, instead it meant the reintroduction of getting four hours of sleep in exchange for finishing your history essay on time, while completely forgetting about the sets of math problems you had for homework. Life returns to the dull stress induced time that is highschool. 

Yeonjun kicked the dirt that had been pushed up on the sidewalk off, waiting by the entrance for Beomgyu. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, crawl under his comforter, and blast music to block out memories of all his teachers' talks about graduation and acceptance letters. Time was moving, whether he wanted it to or not. 

“Ugh, I don’t wanna be here anymore,” Beomgyu’s whining drew him away from his oncoming existential crisis. 

“You look like you went through hell,” Beomgyu’s hair was facing multiple directions, flyaways everywhere. His lips formed a pout as he dragged himself towards Yeonjun.

“Do you not think I’m beautiful.?” 

“You just want me to compliment you attention whore,” Beomgyu kicked Yeonjun’s shin in response, running towards the parking lot and away from any repercussions. Yeonjun went after him, yelling. “I have the keys to the car dumbass!”

Yeonjun running after Beomgyu was a surprisingly (or unsurprisingly depending on how well the person talking knew them) common occurrence. Beomgyu couldn’t go a day without annoying Yeonjun until the other was forced to give Beomgyu his undivided attention. If yelling names in Yeonjun’s direction wasn’t enough, he would sort to other, more bothersome methods. Despite all of these problems presented by Beomgyu, Yeonjun still gave him rides to and from school. 

“Seriously though, do you actually think I’m pretty?” Yeonjun turned towards Beomgyu who had just spoken, turned his attention back to the road.

Red light.

“I think you look too good for someone who literally rolled out of bed and came to school.” He meant it, Beomgyu drew his attention like a moth to a flame. His messed up clothes were endearing in a way that made Yeonjun want to mess up his clothes more. He may or may not have been guilty of showing up to Beomgyu’s house early just to stare at him a little more than time usually allowed. Let touched linger longer than usual 

Green light.

“The teachers have learned to understand that I just wear pajamas to school and nothing can stop me from doing what I want,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes at Beomgyu’s response.

“How was the rest of your day after chorus anyways,” Beomgyu and Yeonjun shared a single period together; chorus. Sadly none of the other classes they both took matched up, but it didn’t really matter since they spent most of their freetime hanging out anyways.

“Pre-calc is shit, I’m supposed to remember how to find domain? On the first day? This is lgbtq+ discrimination.”

“You’re such a drama queen, this is why they keep trying to get you to join the theater club. You should to, you can find out what the fuck goes down that starts all those rivalries,” Yeonjun smiled, knowing what Beomgyu’s response would be.

“Absolutely not, no way, I swear everyone hates each other by the time the musical is over, I would rather take pre-calc,” Yeonjun frowned at Beomgyu’s words.

“Why are you taking pre-calc anyways?” 

Beomgyu groaned, leaning back against the headrest. “My dad’s making me.” It was the answer Yeonjun was expecting but it doesn’t make him any less upset about it. Silence, he could feel it coming. The topic was a sensitive one, for multiple reasons. The first being that Beomgyu’s father refused to let him pursue a music degree when he first brought up that he might be interested in arts school. The second was that talking about university was just another reminder that very soon, they were going to be separated. No longer could Yeonjun show up at Beomgyu’s house when he got bored so they could marathon weird netflix movies. They couldn’t drive around in the middle of the night, getting fast food from the poor drive thru employee at 3 am. 

“Did you ever figure out how to find domain?” Yeonjun was known for being a wonderful conversationalist.

“I had to have someone help me, a new kid, I thought he’d be good to ask because he doesn’t know anyone and might appreciate someone talking to him but he looked at me like I was stupid!” Beomgyu was pouting again, chin resting in his hands.

“You can be a little daft sometimes.”

“So the cute new kid acts like I’m dumb and now you!” Beomgyu went on complaining, listing off his academic achievements, even the small ones. But Yeonjun kept focusing on one word _cute_. Between the two of them, Yeonjun had a fair share of “just talking” relationships, while Beomgyu had a short fling in their freshman year. Ever since their relationship had progressed into something a little more, there became an unspoken agreement that they weren’t going to pursue anyone else. But being unspoken, they had never actually talked about the thing between them. Beomgyu had no obligation to Yeonjun. If he really wanted to he could ride off into the sunset with cute new kid and leave Yeonjun all by himself, broken hearted, to rot like the stumps of trees. Hollowing out, a shell of a person.

Yeonjun’s jealousy and insecurity only got worse as, to his dismay, cute new kid (whose name he’s since learned is Taehyun) became a new part of their friend group. Even worse, Yeonjun _liked_ him. At first appearing quite serious and cold, Yeonjun learned he was actually really fun to hang out with and fit in like a missing puzzle piece to their chaotic dynamic. Ganging up on Soobin being the dynamic. The feeling of inadequacy was only building up. But, Yeonjun’s worries got buried under the general stresses of life becoming a secondary thought. 

The weather continued to get colder, leaves changing to shades of red and gold. Beomgyu started wearing his oversized sweaters causing Yeonjun to have to fight the urge to hug him all the time. With the coming of true autumn meant Halloween, and as we all know, Halloween is gay culture. 

Yeonjun breathed out, he could see the small cloud it formed in front of his face before getting blown away by the wind. It was way too cold out to be waiting in line for their annual haunted house trip. 

The sound of screeching drew his attention towards Kai, who was being chased around the sad corn maze by Taehyun. 

“Oof,” Beomgyu said beside him after Kai proceeded to trip over a hay bail.

“Why does it feel like I’m watching my kids,” Soobin’s mildly disappointed words portray contempt and fondness.

“It’s cause you are,” Yeonjun smiles at Beomgyu’s words. Soobin reaches around him to try and slap Beomgyu, he fails. It doesn’t take long before the rest of them join in, Soobin and Yeonjun taking turns holding their place in line. 

Running around with his friends in a large field decorated with pumpkins under a sky filled with stars. Maybe stars weren’t so lonely after all. After all, astronomers have been grouping them together for centuries. Maybe stars were meant to go together. Maybe Yeonjun’s finally found his constellation.

The haunted house was generally what you’d expect from a haunted house. High School drama department level makeup, fake blood bought from Halloween pop up stores, shitty jump scares. Which in turn, makes it even more embarrassing when he gets scared. At least he wasn’t the only one who was getting scared. 

“Kai please shut up your screaming is scaring me more than the actual actors!!!” Beomgyu was currently clinging to Taehyun’s arm, the only one who wasn’t getting scared. Yeonjun’s jealousy was building up in his stomach, as well as the guilt of being jealous of people who he considers to be friends. Him and Beomgyu hadn’t “hung out” in a little while, and Yeonjun was wondering if there was a reason for it. Maybe he was the reason for it. 

“HOLY SHIT,” Yeonjun screeched in a pitch he didn’t know he could reach. A man dressed in torn clothing with green and yellow face paint sponged all over his skin making him look dead popped out from the wall beside them, making questionable zombie noises. Yeonjun grimaced as Soobin held on to him to prevent himself from falling, laughing too hard at Yeonjun’s reaction. 

The rest of the Haunted House went about as expected. They had to stop and buy water on the way home because Kai screamed his throat hoarse. Soobin and Taehyun refused to let him live down getting so scared by one of the worst jumpscares in the whole walk through. Taehyun, while he never truly got scared, did almost punch one of the workers on instinct. Beomgyu continued to cling to Taehyun the whole time, Yeonjun fixated on where they were touching. He wouldn't be surprised if one of the others noticed. They’ve all learned not to make comments though. 

As per usual, Yeonjun was the one who had to drive everyone everywhere. This also meant he had to watch Taehyun and Beomgyu talk to each, smile at each other, have fun with each other, in the backseat. He was definitely overthinking, that much was obvious, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t quell the bitter feeling. Soobin stole the aux cord. Kai begged him to play high school musical songs. Taehyun made fun of Kai for his music choices. Everything was perfect in a way he couldn’t reach. Locked out by his own feelings. 

Red light. 

Yeonjun looked back, feeling like someone was watching him. Beomgyu’s eyes looked back at him, soft. The street lights reflecting off of them, filling them with small galaxies. His eyelashes fluttered in a way that implied he was struggling to keep them open. _Even in the dark, he’s beautiful._

Green light.

Beomgyu’s basement was the perfect spot for them to hang out with after running around whatever store was open late enough for them, and harassing the poor workers at burger king for extra sauce so they could build a tower. The group of friends had been hanging out in it for years, with the new addition of Taehyun. A lovely collection of broken wiimotes, somehow two copies of Mario Party 4 for the game cube, a stack of old xbox games they can’t find cases for. The rug is stained with grape juice and the pillows have been sat on so much they no longer retain proper shape. Beomgyu’s basement was one of the places he felt the safest. 

So it only makes sense that after buying a large box of apple cider donuts they were going to sit in the basement and eat them all. Yeonjun laying down, back rested against Beomgyu, legs thrown over the arm of the couch, his usual spot. Soobin was lying face down on the long part of the couch, Yeonjun questioned whether he was alive but he was too far away to check. Taehyun and Kai were sitting on the floor arguing over whether or not they should watch Blue Exorcist or Fruits Baskets. Needless to say it was going nowhere. 

“Beomgyu! Tell Kai we should watch Blue Exorcist, Fruits Baskets is too sad for right now,” Taehyun looked up at Beomgyu, an expectant look on his face. As Beomgyu went on to defend Taehyun’s decision, Yeonjun could feel himself start to overthink. He leaned further back into Beomgyu. Yeonjun felt his hand wrap around his arm, squeezing slightly, an acknowledgement.

They did in fact end up watching Blue Exorcist, specifically the cooking episode. Yeonjun had to admit it was probably the better choice.  
The clock read 12:06 am, Yeonjun gave an ultimatum. Either they go home now, or they stay the night. Soobin stood up, eyes hazy.

“My mom can drive us home and you can stay here.”

“Really?” Yeonjun questioned. “It’s kinda late.”

“Nah it’s fine, plus you have all your stuff here so it's easier for you to stay over,” Soobin pulled Kai and Taehyun up by the backs of their shirts. “Goodnight, I am going to pass out.”

Yeonjun squeezed his eyes shut, physically tired, but still wide awake. He could go to bed if he didn’t have such a horrible sleep schedule. He pulled himself off the couch, stretching out like a cat.

“I’m gonna go change and then we can put on a movie or something, these jeans are too tight to fall asleep in.”

“Yeah,” He could hear Beomgyu’s breathy voice. But all he could register was Beomgyu’s hands on his hips. His touch was lighter than usual, more hesitant. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you, looking at me all night, you’re so obvious it’s funny.” 

Red light.

Yeonjun could reel the heat creep up the back of his neck, filling his cheeks. Beomgyu’s hands moved to his waist as he stood up behind him. 

“You don’t need to call me out like that,” Yeonjun laughed softly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Beomgyu moved so he was standing in front of him. Their height difference became clearer like this, Yeonjun smiled _cute_. He backed up pulling Beomgyu with him, sitting on the couch. Yeonjun looked up.

“Why aren’t you sitting down?”

“I like being taller than you,” Beomgyu smirked, before sitting down, on Yeonjun’s lap. “Now I’m still taller!” Maybe Yeonjun would’ve been more inclined to argue if he wasn’t so focused on the weight of Beomgyu on his thighs. His knees were resting on either side of Yeonjun’s body, hands placed on his shoulders. Beomgyu’s expression could only be described as smug. 

Smug that he was watching Yeonjun have a mental breakdown right in front of him. Beomgyu brought his hand up to Yeonjun’s cheek. 

“You’re so red baby,” Yeonjun was weak, weak to teasing, weak to pet names, weak to his inner desires. If he had more control he probably would have thought over his actions more. But his face was moving closer to Beomgyu’s, and he wasn’t backing away. Lips almost touching, waiting for the no, the no they both knew should have been said. But it never came.

Beomgyu’s lips were chapped from the dry air, warm. Yeonjun was kissing him way too hard, pent up emotion overflowing. Beomgyu was kissing back. It was wet, and kind of sticky. But Yeonjun was at a high, a slight buzzing spread over his body. Beomgyu’s hands were running through his hair, light tugging. He felt a dull pain, whimpering.

“Fuck I’ve always wanted to bite your lips,” Beomgyu’s skin was blotchy red, eyes glazed over, slightly unfocused. He leant forward, burying his face in Yeonjun’s neck. He moved, leaning back so Beomgyu was on top of him. He could feel Beomgyu breathing against him, hot. Yeonjun watched as Beomgyu pushed himself up on his hands staring down at him. 

“Gorgeous kitty.”

Kissing was something they’d always known they could never come back from. Falling in deeper with each other, past the point of no return. Yeonjun would be lying if he said he regretted it. Beomgyu sleeping next to him, sweatshirt hoodie pulled up, cuddly like a teddy bear, lips a little red from kissing so much. It was probably his emotions talking, but Yeonjun thinks he would trade a lot for a moment of pure content with Beomgyu.

Greenlight, crashing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably come back and clean this fic up tomorrow but I hope you guys like it!! It's definitely longer than the first one at least. I really enjoy writing these as a way to escape my anxiety, its only temporary but its enough to keep me going. Also everglows comeback was good, women. We're also getting a comeback and there are three versions this time I'm gonna go broke. I'd love to answer any questions you have about the fic and why I wrote what I wrote in the comments.


End file.
